In urban driving, stop signs and traffic lights can increase a vehicle's fuel usage. When vehicles are stationary, and/or stop and reaccelerate to a cruising speed, fuel efficiency generally decreases. Unfortunately, roadways generally are not presently configured to allow non-stop traffic flow, or even traffic flow at a generally consistent speed. Therefore, present vehicles are unable to obtain advantages that would flow from fewer stops and starts and/or more consistent cruising speeds.